narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Maiya Uzumaki/Older
Maiya Uzumaki is member of the Uzumaki Clan and the almighty Senju Clan. She was formerly a Jonin class shinobi of Konohagakure before her defection. Soon after becoming a missing-nin she joined the infamous Akuma Force, becoming its Sage of the Yang Path due to her expert use in yang related techniques and her world wide renown with medical ninjutsu. Background Personality Appearance Abilities Maiya is an extremely powerful shinobi, which brings little to surprise to all due to her two legendary heritages. She has mastered various techniques during her time as a shinobi, even creating some of her own. Despite her advanced abilities she is still rather young, giving her ample time to learn more formidable techniques and perfect other areas of her combat skills. Life Force & Chakra Prowess Like most members of her clan, she possess's large amounts of chakra. Due to this she is able to use her jutsu more effectively in combat and can also battle for larger amounts of time, giving her the edge over her opponents. Despite her inhuman chakra reserves, she has yet to reach her pinnacle amount of chakra thus training non-stop to expand her huge pools of chakra. Another impressive feat she possesses due to her lineage is inhumaine life force and physical energy which enables her a much greater longevity than most humans. Also, she can endure countless blows and sustain large amounts of damage at once, which is ideal for against Taijutsu specialists. Since young, Maiya has had a naturally good control over her chakra. Many renowned shinobi of her village have noted her ability to use techniques to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. Her chakra control has reached near perfection, to the point she can channel chakra throughout parts of her body. An application of this is the Mystical Palm Technique, a medical ninjutsu. Additionally, she has been seen using the Chakra Scalpel as if it was nothing. Ninjutsu Fundamentals Like every other shinobi in the world, Maiya has learned the fundamentals of ninjutsu. However, unlike quite alot of shinobi she uses her fundamentals as an important source of her combat style. She is able to create multiple imtangible clones of her self in an attempt to confuse and decieve her opponents however, since they are intangible they can not attack as they have no physical being. Over her years she has learned a technique quite similar to the aforementioned technique, it is called the shadow clone technique. As opposed to the clone technique, the clones created by this technique are corporeal instead of illusions, meaning she can use them to physically attack her opponent. Using simple chakra control, she can walk on water and climb trees with only her feet. Another basic ninjutsu is the Transformation Technique which allows her to transform either herself or another object into the appearance of another person, animal, or object. Despite the concentration required to sustain this technique she can use it for long periods of time without the technique faulting. Medical Ninjutsu From a young age Maiya has always been interested in helping people. When she met Sakura Haruno she witnessed her skill in healing people and soon fell in love with this form of ninjutsu. Soon after she became one of Sakura's students, learning the ways of the medical ninjutsu. The gruesome training has evolved her chakra control to unimaginable heights, such heights she has even been compared to Lady Tsunade. The fruit of her strenuous labours was brought to her in the form of a jutsu, like her sensei she has shown such control over chakra that she has even learned the Strength of a Hundred Seal and has the ability to release it but has yet to learn to fully release it. Thanks to her immense, ever growing chakra reserves and perfect chakra control she can form the seal much faster than Sakura and Tsunade alike. Like all of the Medical-Nin, Maiya can heal people by emitting her own chakra, through her hands, into a wound or afflicted body part. It is useful since she can treat someone in need without the need for medical equipment or surgery. Maiya also became very adept in the use of different types of poisons, the basics of toxicology was taught to her by Shizune. Nature Transformation Wind Release Yang Release Yin Release Hiden She has mastered the secret technique taught to he by her older brother, Beast Whispering Technique. She is one of only two people in the world able to use the jutsu. It allows her to telepathically communicate with any animal/beast of her choosing. Fūinjutsu ''' Maiya is a talented sealer, which comes to a surprise to little given the Uzumaki blood that flows through her veins. At a young age she perfected one of her clans prized sealing techniques, the four symbol seal. '''Sealing Cubes Maiya has taken it one step further and uses it in a unique way in cooperation with her hiden technique. Once she has successfully tamed the animal/beast of her choosing, she seals it away into a Sealing Cube until the time she will next require its skills. To unleash the animal/beast she simply makes the tiger hand sign and chants the animal/beasts name and then Unseal'. ''This is her pimary form of combat. '''Manipulated Tools During her time as a student of the renowned Tenten, Maiya learned her fightning style. The manipulated tools, which revolves around using her skill for bukijutsu and her skill for fuinjutsu to compliment each other. She can unseal large amounts of weapons from small and large scrolls alike to inflict external damage on her foes. Also, she can implement her Toxicology and even her nature transformation to make her attacks more effective. This fightning style is ideal for her since she isn't as skilled in close range combat as most. Bukijutsu Tamed Beasts * Reitōko * Shūrai